


What Meets The Eye (dịch)

by Frodo_the_Cheese947



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, de-anon
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_the_Cheese947/pseuds/Frodo_the_Cheese947
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Với Sherlock, mất trí nhớ chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một vụ án. Nhưng nó đặt ra một thử thách thú vị cho cậu: nhận diện những gương mặt xa lạ, nhớ lại con người trước đây và cuộc sống đã mất của mình. Nói cho cùng, Sherlock đọc vị người khác cũng dễ dàng như đọc một cuốn sách. Người đàn ông có mái tóc bạch kim là sếp cậu. Người phụ nữ luống tuổi với dáng đi không mấy linh hoạt là bà chủ nhà trọ của cậu. Cô gái với ánh mắt luôn lo lắng thì đơn phương thích cậu. Còn John Watson? Là chồng cậu. Quá rõ ràng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Meets The Eye (dịch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Meets the Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347350) by [worldaccordingtofangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldaccordingtofangirls/pseuds/worldaccordingtofangirls). 



Sherlock mở mắt và thấy đau nhói ở sau đầu. Cậu chẳng nhận thức được mấy ngoài cơn nhức nhối và sự tỉnh táo đến khó chịu. Tấm chăn vải hồ đắp kín lên tận cằm cậu, trần nhà thạch cao trăng trắng, ánh sáng tù túng trong phòng bệnh viện và âm thanh của máy theo dõi nhịp tim, tất cả đều xa lạ.

Kể cả người đàn ông ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành bên giường đang đón lấy ánh nhìn đăm đăm của cậu, những nếp nhăn nơi đuôi mắt và khóe miệng mới đó đã giãn ra, như thể anh vừa trút được một gánh nặng.

Anh ta nhoài người về phía cậu, một tay đưa lên như muốn chạm vào tóc cậu. Nhưng giữa chừng, anh ta thu tay lại. Sao thế?

“Sherlock,” người đàn ông ngập ngừng gọi.

Vậy ra đó là tên của cậu.

Sherlock chớp mắt. Cậu có thể ngửi thấy mùi băng phiến, mùi cà phê và cả mùi lo lắng từ chiếc áo len chui đầu quá khổ người đàn ông bên giường cậu đang mặc. Lo lắng? Cho cậu ư?

Sherlock thôi không nghĩ linh tinh nữa và tập trung vào chiếc áo len. Giờ chắc hẳn đang là mùa đông. Mùa đông. Trong khoảnh khắc, hơi lạnh và những cơn gió xám ùa vào tâm trí cậu. Mùa đông. Cậu biết rõ mùa đông ở London lúc nào cũng lạnh lẽo và xám xịt. Và rồi cậu nhớ ra mình đang sống ở London.

Cậu chớp mắt lần nữa. Nhưng người đàn ông này là ai mới được?

“Cậu không sao chứ?” anh ta hỏi. “Cậu thấy thế nào? Cậu làm tôi sợ chết khiếp đấy, có biết không?”

Sherlock chưa kịp trả lời thì tiếng mở cửa phòng vang lên. Từ phía cửa, một cô gái mặc chiếc áo phòng thí nghiệm nhàu nhĩ, mái tóc nâu rối bù và đôi môi mím lại vội vàng bước vào với vẻ lo lắng. Cô đến đứng bên thanh chắn của chiếc giường bệnh, và người đàn ông đặt tay lên lưng cô, khẽ hắng giọng. Cô là vợ anh ta ư?

“Ôi Sherlock,” cô gái thở hổn hển. Sherlock biết ngay cô không thể là vợ của người đàn ông kia. Sự hoảng loạn trong giọng nói, sắc hồng đang dâng lên hai má và mạch đập nhanh hơn hẳn khi cô ngần ngừ nắm lấy tay cậu như nắm lấy một vật quý giá mong manh đã tố cáo trái tim cô. Cô gái này đơn phương thích cậu.

“Ôi, Sherlock!” cô gái lại kêu lên. “Thật may là anh vẫn ổn. Tôi tới đây ngay khi biết chuyện.” Cô cắn mạnh vào môi dưới.

Căn phòng im ắng chỉ còn tiếng máy đo nhịp tim đang chạy xen với những hơi thở hổn hển của cô gái. Cuối cùng, người đàn ông nghiêng người sang cô.

“Molly,” anh ta dịu dàng gọi. “Molly. Cậu ấy vẫn ổn mà. Tôi là bác sĩ, tin tôi đi.”

Thế ra anh ta là bác sĩ của cậu? Không thể nào, anh ta còn chẳng mặc áo bác sĩ. Vậy là ngẫu nhiên chăng? Sherlock liếc nhanh đôi tay của anh ta. Chúng rám nắng và từng trải, những vết sẹo và vết chai khiến làn da thô ráp như tờ giấy nhám. Dám cá là anh ta từng dùng tay rất nhiều dưới trời nắng gắt, để khâu vết thương hay thay bông băng?

Sherlock muốn biết tên anh ta đến nhường nào!

“Ừ”, cuối cùng cậu cũng thốt ra được một câu khô khốc, khàn đặc, như thể cổ họng cậu lâu lắm chưa được dùng đến. “Tôi ổn.”

Người đàn ông gật đầu rồi vỗ nhẹ lên cánh tay Molly, cố gắng giúp cô bình tĩnh lại. Molly lại cắn môi; cô là tuýp phụ nữ hay hồi hộp, luôn lo lắng người khác sẽ nghĩ gì về mình, kể cả khi cô đang đứng yên và chẳng làm gì.

“Cô thật tốt vì đã đến thăm”, người đàn ông nói, “nhưng tôi tin là Sherlock cần được nghỉ ngơi. Với lại cũng sắp hết giờ vào thăm bệnh nhân rồi. Tôi cũng cần phải về thôi.” Anh ta đứng thẳng, một tay thả xuống đùi và ép nhẹ vào đó. Một thói quen cũ à? Nhưng mà tại sao?

Molly gật đầu và run run đi ra. Người đàn ông ngập ngừng nơi tay nắm cửa rồi liếc về phía giường bệnh, vẻ bứt rứt. Anh ta đang lưỡng lự. Sao phải như vậy? Sherlock muốn biết lý do chết đi được.

“Chúc ngủ ngon, Sherlock”, âm điệu khàn khàn pha chút do dự đánh động sự tò mò của cậu. “Ngày mai tôi quay lại.”

Sherlock chỉ còn biết gật đầu. Cậu chưa thể nói gì vào lúc này, cậu vẫn không dám chắc mình sẽ phản ứng hay nhìn nhận thế giới xung quanh như những gì người khác biết về cậu. Người đàn ông kia có vẻ không nhận ra sự khác lạ ở cậu; anh ta chỉ luồn một tay vào tóc và mở miệng lần nữa như định nói gì.

“John?” Tiếng Molly gọi làm cả hai giật mình “John, anh có đi không?”

Vậy, tên anh ta là John. Nhưng câu hỏi vẫn còn đó. Anh ta là ai?

Hay chính xác hơn là: Ai là ai?

 

\-------------

 

Nhiều người đến thăm Sherlock trong những ngày sau đó. Có bà Hudson; bà ấy hẳn là chủ nhà trọ của cậu, cậu biết thế vì bà nói mãi về tình trạng của _căn hộ_ , dẫu cậu cũng chẳng biết nó nằm ở đâu. Có Lestrade, một tay tóc bạch kim, gương mặt bất mãn giúp Sherlock nhìn ra ngay nghề nghiệp của anh ta: một thanh tra cảnh sát _xoàng xĩnh_. Thuộc cấp của Lestrade, một phụ nữ trẻ hay bĩu môi cũng vậy. Hai người này rõ ràng đang quan hệ với nhau; cô ta tìm mọi cách giấu đi những dấu hôn trên cổ, còn anh ta thì cẩn thận để hai người họ không đụng vào nhau khi ra khỏi phòng. Sherlock cư xử lạnh nhạt với bọn họ, và điều ấy chẳng làm họ bận tâm.

Sherlock cũng biết được lý do nằm viện của mình: có vẻ là cậu đã làm một thí nghiệm nguy hiểm nào đó, và các hóa chất phản ứng với nhau không như dự tính, làm cậu ngất đi và ngã đập đầu vào cạnh bàn bếp một cú trời giáng. Bác sĩ bảo cậu bị chấn động não một chút, nhưng không có gì đáng lo. Sherlock phải cố lắm mới không bật cười.

Nếu họ biết cậu chẳng nhớ được gì thì sao nhỉ?

Người ta đến thăm cậu rồi lại đi, những gương mặt xa lạ mờ mờ ảo ảo giữa quan tâm và chán ghét, và Sherlock vẫn dễ dàng biết được mọi thứ về từng người một. Chắc đó là khả năng trời sinh của cậu. Nhưng người đàn ông ấy, cái người luôn ở lại rồi ngủ thiếp đi trên chiếc ghế bành cạnh giường, sáng sáng lại uống thứ cà phê đắng nghét ở bệnh viện, đứng tranh luận với bác sĩ, kiểm tra mạch cho Sherlock rồi ép cậu ăn uống mới là người khiến cậu bối rối.

Chẳng ai nói với cậu John Watson là ai.

 

Tình hình càng trở nên rắc rối hơn khi Sherlock được phép xuất viện và trở về căn hộ. Hình như cậu và John sống chung ở đây, vì nội thất trong phòng thể hiện sự pha trộn giữa hai cá tính, và những bức tường như ẩn giấu nhiều câu chuyện bí mật mà Sherlock ngứa ngáy muốn khám phá ra. John bắt cậu không được rời khỏi giường, nhưng ngay khi anh ra ngoài mua vài món tạp hóa, Sherlock đã bật dậy và đi đi lại lại khắp căn hộ. Cậu chỉ không biết mình đang tìm kiếm cái gì. Sherlock đã hy vọng một thứ gì đó ở đây sẽ giúp cậu lấy lại trí nhớ và thoát khỏi thế giới như trong mơ mà cậu chẳng quen thuộc này. Cậu vuốt gáy những quyển sách cũ, ngập ngừng đặt tay vào mấy cái gối trên sofa, tìm thấy một cây vĩ cầm và – ngạc nhiên làm sao – gảy được vài nốt nhạc bên khung cửa sổ. Và cậu càng lúc càng chắc chắn rằng chuyện sẽ không theo ý mình.

Khi John trở về, Sherlock đã lại nằm trên giường, cuộn mình dưới chăn như một kẻ chiến bại, tâm trí lạc vào quá khứ vô định mà chính cậu cũng không nhận ra.

John không được phép biết bất cứ điều gì. Làm vậy sẽ phá hỏng câu đố này.

Tâm trí Sherlock nhanh chóng chỉ tập trung vào nhu cầu khám phá John Watson. Cậu dần dần thu thập được nhiều thông tin. John hỗ trợ Sherlock điều tra các vụ án, cũng như làm việc tại một phòng khám gần đó. Anh có một bà chị gái, từng là quân nhân, và anh viết blog. Nhưng bằng ấy là chưa đủ. Sherlock bắt đầu hiểu ra lý do cậu không cần cái hồ sơ vô cảm về John. Cậu muốn hiểu anh, muốn biết rõ tâm can và động cơ của anh. Tại sao, câu hỏi ấy luôn khiến Sherlock bức bối. Tại sao John ở cùng nhà với cậu? Tại sao anh luôn nhìn cậu, đầy quan tâm và do dự, lúc thì trìu mến, lúc lại tức giận?

Tại sao anh quan tâm đến cậu mà không cần đáp lại như thế?

John mang trà, cà phê, sách, laptop, bất cứ thứ gì Sherlock yêu cầu khi cậu không được ra khỏi giường. Anh chịu đựng những lời phàn nàn và cả chuyện cậu chẳng nói gì suốt nhiều ngày mà không cần cậu phải cảm ơn. Nếu Sherlock bắt chuyện, anh sẽ đáp lời cậu, chẳng bao giờ thấy lạ với những câu nói đứt đoạn tủn mủn của cậu. Đôi lúc, khi nghĩ rằng cậu đã ngủ, anh lại nhẹ nhàng vén mớ tóc đang xòa xuống trán cậu ra phía sau. Anh bắt cậu ăn uống tử tế. Anh cười.

Anh luôn nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng.

 

Sherlock gần bình phục. Cậu đã biết mình sống trong căn hộ như thế nào, và có thể dễ dàng cư xử theo cách những người xung quanh biết cậu sẽ cư xử. John và cậu bắt đầu cùng ăn sáng tại bàn, và giành nhau tờ báo. John sẽ nhường nếu cậu chịu ăn nửa quả trứng. Cậu ăn, và anh cười, nụ cười ấm áp đến nỗi cậu cảm thấy như có hơi ấm phả lên mặt.

Sherlock suýt chút nữa nhảy dựng lên ghế khi câu trả lời hiện ra trong đầu. Cậu xúc động đến mức quên bẵng việc hoài nghi cái phát giác lạ lùng ấy.

John Watson là chồng cậu.

Rõ ràng là vậy

 

\--------------

Sherlock biết mình phải làm mọi điều có thể để diễn tròn vai trong vở kịch đầy những gương mặt xa lạ này. Cậu không thấy mệt mỏi – cậu thấy hứng thú là đằng khác. Dẫu sao thì căn hộ cũng thoải mái, và John cũng chẳng phải một kẻ khó ưa. Cậu có thể tự tạo không gian cho riêng mình tại đây, và chuyện ấy không liên quan đến việc trí nhớ của cậu còn hay mất. Kể cả nếu mọi chuyên không theo ý muốn thì ít nhất cậu vẫn được hưởng cảm giác hồi hộp của một lần thử nghiệm.

Những suy luận được Sherlock dễ dàng xâu chuỗi lại với nhau: John là chồng cậu, tức là cậu đã đồng ý lấy anh. Cũng có nghĩa là cậu yêu anh. Chuyện đó cũng không phải không có khả năng xảy ra: cậu thì chẳng muốn tốn thời gian ngồi lo nghĩ về giới tính của họ (cái đó chỉ là vấn đề hóa học), và John cũng không phải kiểu người không ai có thể yêu. Nhưng rồi, Sherlock sớm thấy rõ hai người họ không phải một cặp yêu nhau say đắm. John không đặt những nụ hôn lên má hay lên trán cậu, chỉ bỏ mấy viên đường vào cốc cà phê của cậu, và một sáng nọ mặt anh hiện rõ sự cảnh giác khi Sherlock mỉm cười với anh qua cái cốc.

“Cậu bị cái gì nhập hả?”

Sherlock nhún vai, ghi lại phản ứng của anh trong đầu để tham khảo về sau.

 

Nhiều tuần trôi qua. Cuối cùng Sherlock cũng không còn phải dính với cái giường, và lần này tâm trạng vui vẻ của cậu không còn làm John bối rối. Bữa sáng John nấu có thịt hun khói, và Sherlock ăn hẳn một miếng rưỡi. Trông John hài lòng đến nỗi Sherlock tự hỏi liệu anh có hôn cậu không, và tim cậu vẫn còn đập thình thịch cả khi anh đã rời khỏi bàn ăn. Cậu nhìn những đầu ngón tay của mình đỏ hồng lên vì máu dồn tới mà không khỏi kinh ngạc.

Họ đi khắp London cả ngày hôm đó. Thành phố này cho Sherlock cảm giác thân thuộc đến hoang đường của một giấc mơ. Trên đường tản bộ về phố Baker, Sherlock suýt chút nữa phá hỏng vỏ bọc của mình khi họ dừng lại ở một nhà hàng mà cậu tin chắc mình phải biết. Cậu hoảng sợ - chỗ này có thể là nhà hàng yêu thích của hai người họ, nơi họ gặp nhau lần đầu tiên, có khi còn là địa điểm cầu hôn không biết chừng. Nhưng John chẳng hề để ý đến một thoáng mất bình tĩnh của cậu, nhờ đó Sherlock có thêm thời gian để suy luận ra chỗ này chỉ là một nơi họ thường lui tới. Nhà hàng trông có vẻ hơi tồi tàn, nhưng John tỏ ra thoải mái, và chủ nhà hàng đón tiếp họ nồng nhiệt. Chỗ này không có gì đặc biệt, chỉ là một nhà hàng quen mà thôi – nên là như thế. Sherlock chỉ thấy nhẹ nhõm khi đặt chân vào căn hộ, cái hiện thực mà cậu biết rõ hơn.

 

Từ sau khi Sherlock ra viện, John luôn thiu thiu ngủ cạnh giường cậu, cách vài tiếng lại đánh thức cậu, bắt cậu đi lại một lúc để chắc chắn cú chấn động não không để lại hậu quả tiềm ẩn nào. Sherlock cho là phòng ngủ trên lầu không được dùng đến – cặp đôi nào cưới nhau rồi mà chẳng làm vậy, phải không? Nhưng John tỏ ra bất ngờ khi Sherlock nắm lấy tay anh lúc anh đứng dậy khỏi giường. Đồng tử trong mắt John giãn nở, và Sherlock thấy cổ anh đỏ ửng lên. Trong khoảnh khắc, hình như anh đã ngừng thở vì ngạc nhiên. Có phải cậu đã làm gì sai không? Không thể nào; cậu xua đi sự hồi hộp trong tim. Không thể nào.

“Anh không ở lại à?”

Sắc hồng tràn từ cổ lên hai má John. Đôi môi anh khẽ hé mở. Mạch đập nơi cổ tay anh loạn nhịp dưới ngón tay Sherlock như một con chim nhỏ đang sợ hãi. John chầm chậm chớp mắt, lồng ngực anh căng lên. Anh thốt ra câu trả lời cùng một hơi thở run run hướng lên trần nhà.

“Được rồi.”

Và anh tháo tất ra.

Sherlock lăn qua một bên và nhắm mắt lại. Cậu cảm thấy nệm giường lún xuống, và đầu chăn bên kia cuộn chặt hơn. John lóng ngóng một lúc với cái đèn ngủ, rồi bóng tối phủ lên cả hai người họ. Sự tĩnh lặng trong phòng bị hơi thở của John ngắt thành từng quãng; rõ ràng anh chưa ngủ. Lần đầu tiên Sherlock nhận ra là cuối cùng họ cũng sẽ phải quan hệ với nhau. Ôi.

“Sherlock.” John lại nói bằng thứ giọng khàn khàn kỳ lạ đó. Ý nghĩa của nó là gì, Sherlock vẫn không hoàn toàn chắc chắn. “Sherlock, chuyện...”

“Im nào, John,” cậu cắt ngang, cố không để giọng mình tỏ ra sợ hãi. Cậu cần có thêm thời gian chuẩn bị cho chuyện này. Sherlock xoay người lại trên giường, nhìn vào mắt John. “Bây giờ tôi không có hứng.”

Trong bóng tối gần như đen đặc, cậu vẫn thấy John há hốc miệng vì sốc. Họ hay quan hệ với nhau đến thế sao? Sherlock chắc chắn phải tìm hiểu vấn đề này, hiển nhiên rồi. Cậu giật mình nhận ra ý nghĩ đó lại khiến cậu phát hoảng lên. Nuốt nước bọt một cái, cậu quay mặt đi, quấn chăn quanh mình chặt hơn.

“Chúc ngủ ngon, John”, cậu nói và nhắm mắt. Sự im lặng lại trải dài giữa hai người họ. Rồi một bàn tay đặt nhẹ lên trán cậu, nhưng ngón tay ngập ngừng vuốt mấy lọn tóc của cậu ra sau. Tim cậu lạc mất một nhịp.

“Được rồi, Sherlock,” John thầm thì, giọng anh vẫn hơi khàn. “Chúc ngủ ngon.”

 

\-------------

 

Thế giới quanh Sherlock vẫn mơ hồ và xa lạ, và John vẫn luôn là bến bờ duy nhất của cậu trong màn sương mù mịt của giấc mơ. Sherlock muốn hít đầy mùi hương của anh vào lồng ngực như hít một hơi khói thuốc, muốn chạm vào anh và nếm thử vị của anh, muốn hấp thu trọn vẹn sự tồn tại hữu hình có một không hai là John. Cậu nhận ra tay cậu luôn tìm được cách để những ngón tay nhảy múa mỗi lần chạm vào lưng John rồi xuống dưới sâu hơn một chút. Chúng quyến luyến rất lâu nơi cổ tay John, giữ chặt lấy mạch đập rộn ràng. Đôi khi, John băn khoăn liệu Sherlock có bị gì không ; và còn hiếm khi hơn anh mới đáp lại những đụng chạm của cậu, gạt mớ tóc xoăn xòa xuống trán cậu ra sau, hay cho phép các đầu ngón tay của họ chạm nhau. Sherlock biết anh luôn thận trọng, như thể sợ rằng cậu sẽ vỡ ra thành từng mảnh trong tay anh, rằng những mảnh vỡ lởm chởm ấy sẽ đâm vào da thịt anh.

Nhưng Sherlock rất thích chạm vào John!

Có lẽ vì John thân thuộc và cậu biết rõ anh; có lẽ vì gã Sherlock đang lạc trong bóng tối ký ức đang tìm đường trở về với hiện thực. Có lẽ vì John luôn biểu lộ tâm can mình một cách quá rõ ràng dù anh có muốn thế hay không; có lẽ chỉ đơn thuần vì John ở đó. Dù lý do có là gì, Sherlock vẫn dành cả đêm đưa ngón tay lần theo những đường nét rắn rỏi trên lưng John, chiêm ngưỡng những góc cạnh nơi bả vai anh, những đường cong mạnh mẽ của hông anh và vùng bụng thoai thoải mềm mại của anh. Cậu chăm chú lắng nghe nhịp điệu hơi thở anh, và thầm nghĩ mình thật may mắn vì đã kết hôn với một người đàn ông thú vị đến nhường này.

Vài tuần nữa lại trôi qua. Sherlock quay lại làm việc để chống lại cảm giác bồn chồn nhức nhối trước sự xa lạ của thế giới. Những vụ án làm Sherlock háo hức, và những người xung quanh cậu ngu ngốc đến khó chịu. Lestrade – cái tay tóc bạch kim ở bệnh viện – hiếm khi giúp được gì với kiểu đầu óc ngu xuẩn đó, và đám thuộc cấp của anh ta còn tệ hơn. Chính xác thì, cả Scotland Yard toàn những kẻ đần độn lúc nào cũng uể oải, trong khi đám tội phạm luôn tỏ ra là những kẻ có đầu óc sắc bén đáng ngưỡng mộ. Sherlock chỉ chịu được mỗi John. Anh chẳng nhanh trí hơn những người khác là bao, thế nhưng anh là một phần không thể thiếu. Sherlock sẽ không làm vụ nào mà không có John hỗ trợ.

Họ gặp một vụ giết người. John cúi xuống thi thể nạn nhân và nói người phụ nữ đó bị ngộp thở mà chết, dù không có dấu tay trên cổ hay dấu vết cho thấy cô đã hít phải thứ gì đó. Sherlock cố gắng che giấu sự phấn khích một cách khổ sở. John sẽ không hài lòng và sẽ mắng cậu, nhưng mắt anh vẫn sáng lên.

Họ cùng nhau thu thập bằng chứng, thử nghiệm các giả thuyết, và Sherlock quở trách John vì anh không theo kịp một nửa suy luận của cậu. Họ hét vào mặt nhau, ném đồ đạc, và John đuổi cổ Sherlock ra sofa vài lần.

Họ chưa bao giờ hạnh phúc hơn thế.

Hay ít nhất là hạnh phúc như Sherlock nhận thức được. Có vẻ không chắc chắn, nhưng rất có thể, trong tiềm thức bị chôn giấu của Sherlock là ký ức về khoảng thời gian mà sự tồn tại của họ với nhau có ý nghĩa hơn thế. John chưa bao giờ nói về mối quan hệ của họ, và Sherlock khổ sở vì cậu biết quá ít. Họ gặp nhau như thế nào? Họ đi đâu trong buổi hẹn hò đầu tiên? Họ hôn nhau lần đầu khi nào? Rồi Sherlock nhận ra cậu không biết hôn John là thế nào.

Sherlock không thể chịu được việc không biết gì đó, nhất là khi chuyện đó lại có liên quan tới John Watson.

 

Họ trở về phố Baker sau khi phá xong vụ án. Sherlock chôn chân bên khung cửa sổ, hí hoáy với cây vĩ cầm; John đọc báo và viết blog. Họ cùng ngồi trên sofa hàng giờ, laptop đặt trong lòng, nắm lấy tay nhau. Không nói một lời. Không cần phải làm vậy.

Chạm vào John giờ không còn là một nhiệm vụ không thể thiếu của _vai diễn_ Sherlock, mà đã trở thành một phần không thể thiếu của Sherlock.

 

Bóng tối mờ xám âm u như tấm vải liệm bắt đầu phủ trùm lên thành phố London. John gọi đồ ăn, bật ti vi, đặt ấm nước lên bếp. Khi anh ngồi lại xuống sofa, Sherlock hoàn toàn không nghĩ gì mà xích lại gần hơn và chạm môi vào thái dương anh. John nhìn cậu chằm chằm. Hơi thở nghẹn lại trong cổ anh. Rồi anh hôn cậu.

Nụ hôn của John vừa dịu dàng vừa mạnh mẽ, hoàn toàn phù hợp với tính cách của anh. John có vị như trà. Sherlock buông một tiếng thở dài, nhắm mắt lại, khắc ghi hương vị của John Watson trên môi vào tâm trí.

Cuối cùng Sherlock cũng biết hôn John là như thế nào.

Họ rời nhau ra và trở về vị trí ở hai đầu sofa. John nắm lấy tay Sherlock. Một sự im lặng dễ chịu choàng lên vai họ. Chẳng cần phải nói một lời. Những ngón tay họ đan vào nhau. John bật tiếng tivi to hơn.

Sherlock nhận ra mình đang yêu.

Và cậu chưa bao giờ mong tìm lại được ký ức hơn lúc này.

 

\-------------

 

Mối quan hệ của cậu và anh rất đơn giản. Họ dậy sớm cùng nhau. Có khi Sherlock nép mình vào vai John, phả hơi thở nhè nhẹ vào da anh; hoặc John ép người vào chỗ hõm trên ngực cậu, hai tay khoanh lại trước ngực. Tuy nhiên, thường thì họ sẽ nằm ở hai phía giường đối diện nhau, tận hưởng sự yên bình đến cùng cảm giác thân thuộc. Họ biết nhau quá rõ để thấy phải khó chịu khi xa cách.

Sherlock khó mà không nhận ra sự trớ trêu trong đó.

Họ tắm rửa, thay quần áo, rồi John làm bữa sáng, ép Sherlock ăn vài miếng trong khi cậu đang lọc cọc gõ laptop hay lật giở tờ báo. Anh đi quanh bàn ăn, thả hai viên đường vào cốc cà phê của cậu và đặt một cái hôn lên thái dương cậu. Sherlock mỉm cười và khuấy tan đường, cạnh thìa va lanh canh vào cốc như đang hát. John mở tờ báo ra xem bằng một động tác có chút phô trương. Bà Hudson hay lên thăm họ vào giữa buổi sáng, nhai đi nhai lại chuyện rửa bát, sắp xếp lại ngăn tủ đồ bạc, làm ầm lên, mắng họ, rồi véo má họ đến khi chúng ửng đỏ lên. Khi bà đi khỏi, cả hai lấy những tập hồ sơ bằng chứng rồi cùng đi làm.

Thảng hoặc, John bâng quơ nhận xét cuộc sống đã trở nên bình lặng hơn, và Sherlock chỉ có thể gật đầu một cái vô thưởng vô phạt. Làm sao cậu biết cuộc sống lúc trước như thế nào?

Ngày lại ngày cứ nối nhau trôi qua. John vẫn tỏ ra ngần ngại và không chắc chắn; anh vẫn cắn vào môi dưới mỗi khi đưa tay chạm vào Sherlock. Cậu tự hỏi liệu có phải anh lúc nào cũng thế này không, hay vụ tai nạn đã khiến anh trở nên nhạy cảm quá mức. Cậu muốn chứng tỏ với anh cậu sẽ không vỡ tan ra, nhưng cậu mong ký ức trở về hơn cậu muốn thừa nhận, và có những lúc cậu thấy sự tồn tại của bản thân cực kỳ mong manh.

Họ hôn nhau, tự phát và bốc đồng. Cả Sherlock cũng chẳng thể đoán trước được thời điểm. Đôi khi, nó xảy ra vào những lúc không thích hợp nhất: như khi John nâng cốc trà lên miệng, lúc tài xế taxi cua tay lái tấp vào lề đường, khi Sherlock cúi xuống xem xét một thi thể. Những lần khác, họ gặp may hơn: chạm môi tại quầy bếp, trên ghế sau taxi (John luồn tay vào tóc Sherlock), khi đi bộ về phố Baker sau khi phá xong một vụ án, nụ hôn có vị của adrenaline và chiến thắng. Sau tất cả những lần đó, John đều mỉm cười với cậu.

Họ chẳng bao giờ đề cập đến hôn nhân; họ chẳng cần lời lẽ. Ánh mắt John đã nói hộ cho cả hai rồi.

 

Một sáng Chủ Nhật nọ, Sherlock dậy muộn hơn thường lệ. Cậu ra khỏi phòng, và thay vì nhìn thấy dáng hình quen thuộc của John đang chiên trứng trong bếp, Sherlock lại thấy một người đàn ông lạ mặt ngồi như một ông vua trong phòng khách của họ. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào anh ta tới khi John cốc đầu cậu từ phía sau, khua khua cái xẻng lật trứng ra hiệu cho cậu. Bụng Sherlock quặn lại. Cậu biết người đàn ông này sao?

Sherlock vòng qua chiếc ghế bành và ngồi xuống sofa, quấn cái áo choàng tắm quanh người chặt hơn. Cậu chú mục vào người đàn ông, và tim cậu gõ mạnh vào lồng ngực.

_Mycroft._

Lần đầu tiên, một cái tên tự động hiện ra trong đầu Sherlock, và cậu thấy miệng mình hơi há ra. Mycroft là anh trai của cậu. Mycroft làm cậu cực kỳ bực mình, nhưng thật không may là cậu cần anh ta. Và rồi Sherlock thấy chóng mặt.

Cậu nhìn thấy một bé trai có mái tóc xoăn tối màu đang bám tay vào một đứa con trai lớn hơn. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng cười của những đứa trẻ khác, nếm thấy vị đắng chát của bụi đất sân chơi trên môi, cảm thấy toàn thân nóng rực lên vì tổn thương và thất vọng. Cậu không hiểu vì sao lũ trẻ không thể hiểu cậu.

Cậu nhìn thấy một gã thiếu niên cao lêu nghêu gầy gò, cảm thấy cổ áo lễ phục tốt nghiệp chà xát quanh cổ và vị cocain chạy trong từng mạch máu.

Cậu nghiên cứu, phá án, thử thách trí tuệ của mình. Cậu tìm thấy một căn hộ. 221B.

Sherlock nắm lấy cái gối trên sofa. Cậu biết điều gì kế tiếp sẽ đến.

Và rồi mọi thứ dừng lại. Ký ức đột ngột đứt đoạn. Giấc mơ lại xâm chiếm lấy cậu. Sherlock muốn hét lên vì tức giận. Nhưng thay vào đó, cậu nở nụ cười cứng nhắc với Mycroft.

“Anh muốn gì?”

Mycroft thở dài, như thể vừa bị giáng cho một đòn chí mạng. Anh ta bắt đầu nói, nhưng Sherlock chẳng chú ý mấy. Hai mươi năm cuộc đời của cậu vừa mới trở lại trong nháy mắt. Phần còn lại đòi cái giá nào đây?

John nhập bọn với họ cùng ba cốc cà phê và một khay đường viên. Sherlock muốn hôn anh. Nhưng còn hơn thế nữa, cậu muốn _nhớ ra_ anh, mọi thứ về anh. Giờ thì cậu biết điều đó không phải là không thể.

Khi Mycroft đi khỏi, Sherlock ôm lấy John trong vòng tay, và hôn anh tới khi cả hai đều không thể thở, nghĩ, tự hỏi, quên đi hay nhớ lại gì nữa.

 

\-------------

 

Mùa hè mang những đợt nắng ấm và mưa ẩm như sóng tràn tới London. Sherlock nhận ra đã sáu tháng trôi qua kể từ sau tai nạn.

Ấy là một trong những buổi sáng mà cậu và John thức dậy ở hai phía đối nhau của chiếc giường. Một sáng muộn ngày thứ Bảy, những tia nắng đẫm mưa uể oải xuyên qua kính cửa sổ, rớt thành từng vũng bàng bạc trên sàn. Sherlock thấy ấm áp một cách dễ chịu. John vẫn lặng yên, trừ từng nhịp thở thầm thì qua chiếc gối, làm vai anh chuyển động lên rồi xuống. Anh nằm quay lưng lại với cậu. Sherlock – bồn chồn vì phải sống quá lâu trong một thế giới cậu chẳng nhớ gì cả - muốn vươn tay về phía anh, muốn chạm vào chiếc mỏ neo duy nhất giữa giấc mơ, và cảm nhận sự tồn tại của anh. Cậu chống một khuỷu tay ngồi dậy.

Sherlock khẽ trườn trên nệm, thoáng thấy bất an khi rụt rè vòng một tay qua thắt lưng John. Nhịp thở nhẹ nhàng của anh gián đoạn đôi chút, và Sherlock khựng lại, nhưng John chỉ thở dài, cơ thể anh ép vào người cậu. Anh vẫn đang ngủ.

Thở chầm chậm, Sherlock cẩn trọng xòe những ngón tay đặt trên bụng John, lần theo từng thớ cơ nổi lên, từng khoảng lên xuống của lồng ngực, từng nhịp tim điềm tĩnh. Rồi đột ngột, cậu vùi mặt vào vai anh, buông một tiếng thở dài chứa đầy sự thỏa mãn không thể đong đếm.

John khẽ cử động, và Sherlock có thể _cảm thấy_ mắt anh mở choàng ra, _ngửi thấy_ sự bối rối của anh khi cựa mình, _nếm thấy_ sự ngạc nhiên của anh trước vòng tay đang ôm lấy thắt lưng và những lọn tóc xoăn xòa trên cổ. John đã trở thành cả năm giác quan của cậu. Sherlock kéo anh lại gần hơn.

Sáu tháng trong một thế giới mơ hồ. Nếu không có John Watson, sự xa lạ đầy khổ sở ấy có thể đã hút cạn sức lực của cậu từ lâu.

Cổ họng Sherlock nghẹn lại vì thấy biết ơn anh.

“Chào buổi sáng,” John lên tiếng, giọng trầm trầm. “Tất cả chuyện này là gì đây?”

Sherlock nhún vai rồi bạo dạn áp môi vào cổ John. Anh khựng lại trong vòng tay cậu.

“Đừng căng thẳng,” Sherlock thầm thì. Làn da John thật mềm, thật _con người_ , có vị của trà, mồ hôi và giấc ngủ. John run rẩy thở nhẹ. Anh xoay người lại, và Sherlock có thể thấy những câu hỏi bắt đầu hiện trên môi anh. Cậu hôn anh, nếm trọn mọi _thế nào, tại sao, lại gì nữa đây_. Những câu hỏi tràn trề trong lòng John.

Nhưng anh và cậu không cần lời nói.

Thường thì John sẽ cúi gằm mặt xuống. Hoặc đặt tay lên ngực Sherlock, phả hơi thở vào hõm cổ cậu. Hoặc tìm cách dứt ra –

(Sherlock gắn những phản ứng này với nỗi sợ hãi, sự cẩn trọng, và nhiều thứ khác)

\- nhưng sáng hôm đó, John nằm yên trong vòng tay cậu . Ngón tay anh luồn vào tóc cậu, anh khẽ hé miệng, một tay thả xuống chạm vào phần hông mềm mại của cậu. Sherlock thấy ngây ngất. Ánh nắng ngoài cửa sổ nhạt dần đi, những giọt mưa như đang hát trên mái nhà. Sherlock không thở nổi – bởi vậy cậu ra sức hít lấy John vào lồng ngực bằng sự khao khát gần như là tuyệt vọng.

Những ngón tay John nhảy múa trên sống lưng Sherlock. Môi anh áp vào hàm, vào cổ, vào xương quai xanh, xuống tới bụng cậu và sâu hơn thế nữa. Thế giới trở nên rất thật; John khép môi lại và thế giới trở nên thật đến vô cùng. Sherlock thấy lưng mình bật lên khỏi nệm với một tiếng gọi cháy bỏng trong cổ họng.

_John._

Cả cơ thể Sherlock đạt tới cái đỉnh điểm thô ráp, rõ ràng và chân thực của sự thỏa mãn. Cậu không thể ngăn mình ôm chặt lấy John, bấu lấy vai anh, kéo anh lại gần hơn khi toàn thân cậu như tan biến trên tấm nệm. Sherlock góp nhặt toàn bộ sức lực còn lại của mình để đáp lại John. Anh run lên nơi vai cậu, tên cậu trên môi anh mấp máy, rơi xuống gối và vỡ tan ra.

 _Sherlock_.

Quả thực, sự tồn tại của cậu rất mong manh.

Nhưng dẫu vậy, nằm đó cố lấy lại hơi thở, Sherlock vẫn tin rằng cậu không thể không thấy hạnh phúc trong cái hiện thực đầy rẫy sự xa lạ này. Có John ở đó. Chẳng có lý gì cậu lại không thể sống chỉ vì một mình anh.

“Cảm ơn anh”, cậu thở ra, chậm rãi và mơ màng như một kẻ mộng du.

John mỉm cười, những ngón tay anh mơn trớn cung hàm mảnh dẻ của cậu. Sherlock thở nhẹ, nương theo tay John. Giấc ngủ bắt đầu xâm chiếm lấy cậu, dinh dính và êm ái. John mở rộng vòng tay đón Sherlock, và cậu an lòng nép vào ngực anh. Bên ngoài mưa rơi như trút, như hàng ngàn nhịp trống vang lên trên cao, hòa cùng tiếng tim đập rộn ràng của cậu trong lồng ngực.

Sherlock nhận ra cậu sẽ không thể tìm thấy hiện thực đã mất trong màn sương ký ức. Cậu chấp nhận điều đó. John vuốt lọn tóc ướt mồ hôi xòa xuống trán cậu ra sau. Nhịp điệu hơi thở anh thật thân thuộc. Sherlock thở dài, nhẹ nhõm và không giấu giếm.

Cậu có thể hạnh phúc chỉ với tất cả những điều này.

Và bởi thế, những gì sắp xảy ra lại càng trở nên mỉa mai hơn.

 

\-------------

 

Mùa hè buông rơi qua kẽ tay họ. Họ cùng nhau phá án. Họ đi khắp London, rồi về nhà và xem những chương trình ti vi tào lao, nắm lấy tay nhau trên chiếc gối tựa nơi ghế sofa êm mềm. Họ thức đến khuya, cùng nhau phân tích các bằng chứng. Thường thì họ làm việc rất hiệu quả, nhưng cũng không thiếu những lần họ nhận ra mình đang đứng gần nhau đến thế nào, và ngã vào vòng tay nhau. Việc phá án mất nhiều thời gian hơn. Cũng đáng vậy.

Đôi khi, Sherlock thức dậy và không thấy John bên cạnh, nhưng âm thanh của trứng chiên trên bếp cũng đủ làm cậu thỏa mãn như tiếng John kề sát bên tai. Những lần khác, John không rời khỏi giường, môi anh thực sự sát gần bên tai cậu, má cậu, trán cậu, môi cậu, thầm thì mà không nói. Họ hỏi nhau cả nghìn câu hỏi mà chẳng cần dùng đến một lời.

Sherlock đã yêu.

Cậu không nhớ cảm giác yêu là thế nào. Hơn hai mươi năm ký ức có lại không cho cậu biết cảm giác ấy. Có chăng chỉ là chút ngưỡng mộ Mycroft thoáng qua, hay chút ấm áp từ mối liên kết với mẹ. Cậu nhớ mình đã thầm biết ơn Lestrade. Nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ yêu. Sherlock đón nhận cảm xúc ấy một cách thận trọng. Một sự thân quen lạ lẫm và không thoải mái.

Và chính vì nó, Sherlock một lần nữa biết thế nào là sợ hãi.

Cậu có nhiều ký ức khác nhau về sự sợ hãi. Có một lần, hồi lên sáu hay bảy tuổi, cậu phải ở nhà một mình và thấy bất an. Một lần khác, Mycroft ngã và bị gãy khuỷu tay. Mẹ cậu, trái với con người thường ngày, thực sự lo lắng. Nắm tay bà trong phòng chờ ở bệnh viện, Sherlock thấy dạ dày quặn lại.

Nhưng lần này thì khác hẳn.

Nỗi sợ thật lạ lùng, hoang dại và choáng ngợp. Nó nảy mầm trong tim cậu và vươn ra khắp cơ thể cậu. Giống như một bệnh dịch. Nó là nhịp rung của chiếc điện thoại trong túi áo. Nó là ánh trăng mệt mỏi phản chiếu trên mặt nước xao động. Trên cái nền hỗn loạn ấy chính là John, thở khó nhọc với quả bom trước ngực.

Hai tay Sherlock run run.

Moriarty đi như khiêu vũ đến trước mặt cậu và đưa tay ra như mời cậu cùng tham gia điệu nhảy. Ngón tay Sherlock xiết quanh cò súng. John thở hổn hển. Sherlock cảm nhận được vị đắng chát của sợ hãi tỏa ra từ anh. Tim cậu đập mạnh.

 

John.

 

John đang đứng giữa sự sống và cái chết. Cũng chính là anh, nhào tới trước tóm chặt lấy Moriarty, ánh nhìn hoang dại hiện rõ trên gương mặt, van vỉ Sherlock hãy chạy đi trong khi quả bom vẫn đang đong đưa trước ngực anh. Tình yêu thôi thúc anh làm điều này. Anh sẽ chết vì nó.

Đó cũng là lúc Sherlock bị nhấn chìm trong sự kinh hoàng.

Cảm xúc vồ lấy Sherlock, không cho cậu thời gian chuẩn bị. Nó ngang nhiên chiếm hữu cậu. Nó dâng ngập trong miệng cậu, mũi cậu, mắt cậu và tai cậu. Cậu không rời mắt khỏi John, không rời mắt khỏi cái chấm đỏ bé xíu đang lượn lờ trên trán anh. Và rồi cậu nhìn thấy biểu cảm xủa mình phản chiếu trên khuôn mặt John khi Moriarty mỉm cười, hấp háy mắt nhìn lên trong khoảnh khắc. Chẳng khó để suy luận ra.

Một chấm đỏ nữa đang nhấp nháy trên thái dương Sherlock.

John buông Moriarty ra.

 

Một thám tử thiên tài, một kẻ ác xảo trá, cả hai đối thoại với nhau cho tới khi câu chuyện chuyển hướng sang cái chết. Giọng cả hai đều đều, đôi lúc mới cất cao lên một chút để có thể nghe thấy nhau qua từng hơi thở khó nhọc của John. Sherlock nắm rõ cuộc chơi trong tay; ít nhất cậu vẫn đoán được mọi chuyện cho tới khi Moriarty bỏ đi, đột ngột và bình thản. Lần đầu tiên trong đời cậu ngạc nhiên đến sững sờ, nhưng cậu cũng chẳng có thời gian mà nghĩ lâu về điều đó. Cậu lao tới bên John, giật mạnh chiếc áo khoác gắn bom quăng ra xa, nắm chặt vào tay áo anh, cố kiểm soát hơi thở và tự trấn an mình rằng anh vẫn còn đây, ấm áp và còn sống. Ổn cả rồi, họ không sao cả.

Sherlock đã bắt đầu tin là như thế khi Moriarty đột ngột trở lại cho một điệu nhảy nữa. Mấy phút sau đó cuốn qua nhanh như gió lốc, và rồi cậu thấy mình đang chĩa súng vào cái áo gắn bom. Cậu đang chĩa súng vào đó, và John nắm lấy tay cậu. Những ngón tay của họ đan xiết vào nhau. Sherlock cảm nhận được cò súng ép chặt dần vào da cậu. Chỉ cần thêm một chút lực nữa. Một tay John giữ chặt lấy cậu.

Sherlock ấn chặt tay vào John và khẩu súng.

Ngọn lửa bùng lên nuốt lấy họ. Một tiếng nổ đinh tai, và Sherlock gần như không thể nhận thức được gì. Hơi nóng hừng hực quay cuồng quanh họ. Miệng Sherlock trong phút chốc khô rang. Cả thế giới như nát vụn ra dưới chân họ. Trong nháy mắt, cả vũ trụ như thể cũng chìm vào sự mơ hồ đã luôn dày vò Sherlock từ khi cậu gặp tai nạn.

Chỉ có bàn tay John là thật.

 

\-------------

 

Sherlock cảm thấy những mảnh bê tông cứng quanh mình. Cậu chớp mắt, và đống đổ nát của bể bơi lóng lánh hiện ra trước mặt cậu. Vị của tro bụi phủ trên đầu lưỡi cậu. Có mùi khét của tóc và quần áo bị cháy. Tiếng John thở hổn hển. Họ vẫn không buông tay nhau, như thể ngọn lửa đã làm tay họ tan chảy và hòa quyện. Lòng bàn tay Sherlock dính nhớp mồ hôi. Cậu thấy ngực mình nặng trĩu, nhưng còn bức bối hơn thế là sức nặng của ký ức.

Họ đã gặp nhau cách đây không lâu và dọn vào sống chung trong căn hộ trên phố Baker. Lúc ấy John vẫn còn phải mang gậy chống, và lưỡng lự trước quyết định đến ở cùng cậu. Rồi chân anh khá lên và thái độ của anh thay đổi. Anh cười nhiều hơn, anh có một vài cô bạn gái. Họ chưa bao giờ kết hôn với nhau.

John Watson không phải chồng cậu.

Sherlock chầm chậm nhấc người lên và thấy John đã chống hai khuỷu tay gượng ngồi lên được. Máu rỉ ra từ trán anh, nhưng nụ cười của anh thật thảnh thơi. Họ đã thắng. Sherlock nhìn anh nhẹ nhõm, và rồi cậu nhớ ra mọi chuyện. Trong khoảnh khắc, toàn thân cậu đông cứng lại. Cậu rên lên, úp mặt vào hai tay. John lo lắng quay sang, chạm vào cánh tay cậu: _cậu không sao chứ?_ Sherlock không kịp kiềm chế bản thân. Cậu thì thào.

“Anh không phải chồng tôi.”

Cậu ngưng bặt. Trong một lúc chỉ có sự im lặng. Rồi John cười, nhẹ nhàng và thận trọng.

“Không, tôi không phải. Chưa bao giờ.”

Sherlock đăm đăm nhìn anh bằng cái nhìn trống rỗng. Lông mày cậu nhíu lại. Chẳng ai trong hai người để tâm đến tình trạng của họ lúc này: bị thương giữa đổng đổ nát của một cái bể bơi cũ. Cảnh sát chắc cũng đã đi được nửa đường đến đây.

“Vậy...” John cắn vào môi dưới. “Vậy thì sao?”

Sherlock biết cậu phải im lặng, nhưng hai tay cậu đang run lên. Áo sơ mi cậu rách toác, một vết bỏng xoắn lấy da bụng cậu. Đầu cậu đau nhức, cậu kiệt sức và sợ hãi. John không phải chồng của cậu. Cậu đã tự đem mình ra làm trò cười.

“Tôi đã nghĩ anh là chồng tôi,” Sherlock thở hắt ra. John bỗng chốc không thể nói gì.

“Sau khi bị đập đầu, tôi không thể nhớ ra gì về anh”, Sherlock tiếp tục. Cứ được vài từ, giọng cậu lại lạc đi. “Tôi đã cố gắng đoán xem anh là ai. Thật khó; anh chẳng dễ đoán như Molly hay anh bạn ở Scotland Yard hay bà chủ nhà. Rồi tôi... Anh luôn mang trà cho tôi, luôn chịu đựng tôi, và khi anh nghĩ tôi đã ngủ, anh lại... vuốt tóc tôi, và rồi cách anh mỉm cười với tôi, tôi....” Cậu liếc nhìn John trong vô vọng. Gương mặt anh không một biểu cảm. “Suy luận logic nhất chính là anh là chồng tôi.”

John im lặng. Sherlock hoảng sợ. Từng lời nói vồ vập trên môi cậu.

“Vậy là tôi quyết định cứ diễn tiếp, rủ anh ngủ cùng tôi, thỉnh thoảng nắm tay hoặc đề cập đến đám cưới hoặc một lễ kỷ niệm, những thứ như vậy. Tôi thấy nhẹ nhõm khi rõ ràng chúng ta không phải một cặp suốt ngày quấn lấy nhau. Không cần phải thảo luận về quan hệ của chúng ta. Nhưng tôi đã nhầm. Tôi đã nhầm...”

Cậu khựng lại. Tâm trí cậu nhận ra điều gì đó, và rồi cậu ngước nhìn John, hai mắt mở to. “Tôi đã nhầm, nhưng John... anh đã không đẩy tôi ra xa. Anh rất dễ hoảng sợ; tôi đoán đó là một phần tính cách của anh, nhưng... anh chưa bao giờ đẩy tôi ra xa...Nhưng tại sao... khi tôi nhầm lẫn như vậy...” Cậu dừng lại. John mím chặt môi. “Ôi.”

Sự im lặng tưởng chừng như kéo dài bất tận giữa hai người họ. Nước trong hồ bơi vỗ nhè nhẹ vào thành bể. Chỉ có tiếng những hơi thở nối nhau.

“Ôi”, Sherlock khẽ lặp lại. “Vậy là ngay từ đầu anh cũng đã yêu tôi.”

John nhìn xuống chân. Anh bật cười đau khổ, hai ngón tay ấn chặt vào thái dương. Sherlock nhìn anh, đầy thắc mắc.

“Tuyệt thật”, cuối cùng John cũng thở hắt ra. ‘Tuyệt thật đấy. Tôi phải biết rõ hơn chứ. Tất nhiên mọi chuyện chẳng là gì ngoài một thí nghiệm với cậu rồi. Không, thậm chí còn không phải thế. Trên đời này chỉ có cậu mới giữ bí mật chuyện mình mất trí nhớ cho vui thôi, Sherlock ạ. Cậu chỉ làm những điều được mong đợi thôi. Cậu chỉ đang diễn kịch. Đó là một trò chơi. Chúng ta đang đánh đố nhau như lũ trẻ con. Chẳng có gì là thật cả. Xuất sắc lắm.”

John đứng đó với vết máu trong lòng bàn tay. Xa xa vọng lại tiếng người, và anh ngoái nhìn qua vai. “Cảnh sát. Chúng ta phải đến bệnh viện. Cậu không đứng lên được đâu. Để tôi đi chào họ một tiếng.”

Ánh mắt John trĩu nặng đau buồn, anh xoay người bỏ đi. Nếu Sherlock không bị choáng váng vì cơn đau và cú sốc, cậu sẽ ngăn anh lại. Cậu muốn hét lên, nhưng cổ họng cậu khô cháy và rạn vỡ. John nhầm rồi. Anh không biết gì cả. Anh cần phải biết.

Rằng ngay từ đầu, cậu cũng đã yêu anh.

 

\-------------

 

Bệnh viện là một trong những hiện thực mơ màng của Sherlock, cũng giống như những thứ khác cậu thấy khi mất trí nhớ. Trắng và ánh bạc, những sắc màu cứng nhắc cứ tiếp xúc và trộn lẫn vào nhau. Loang loáng lướt qua. Âm thanh nhẹ nhàng từ giọng của các y tá cùng tiếng gót giày dội vào bên tai nhức nhối của Sherlock. Cậu ngửi thấy mùi nồng nồng của thuốc sát trùng, cảm thấy đôi tay khô lạnh của bác sĩ khi cậu được chuyển từ cáng lên bàn khám bệnh. Ống nghe nhịp tim chạm vào ngực cậu, lạnh lẽo. Thứ gì đó được tiêm vào tay cậu, nhoi nhói đau. Một loại dung dịch ẩm ẩm được bôi lên bụng cậu. Người ta cho cậu uống một thứ chất lỏng lành lạnh. Những giọng nói xôn xao. Tiếng nước chảy. Sự rã rời quấn lấy tay chân cậu, và morphine rút đi luôn ý thức của cậu.

Điều cuối cùng Sherlock nhận thức được là John không ở bên cậu.

 

Sherlock tỉnh dậy, cổ họng khô khốc. Cô y tá mang cho cậu một cốc nước, và cậu uống cạn, rồi đặt cái cốc lên nóc tủ đầu giường. Sherlock liếc mắt nhìn quanh và bắt gặp một chiếc giường khác trong phòng bệnh, nơi một ông lão đang ngủ dưới tấm chăn vải hồ. Không phải John. Cậu suy đoán bệnh tình của người đàn ông để giấu đi nỗi thất vọng. Gương mặt tàn tạ, nước da tái xám. Từng hơi thở khó nhọc. Một tay nắm chặt vào chăn. Trên ngón đeo nhẫn là một chiếc nhẫn vàng hơi ánh lên, có thể là đã lâu rồi không được đánh bóng. Sherlock không tin người đàn ông này là một kẻ trăng hoa. Cậu cho rằng vợ ông ta đã mất được nhiều năm, và giờ ông ta cũng đang chết dần vì mỏi mòn và đau khổ.

Ông lão chợt mở mắt. Sherlock vội quay đi.

“Chào buổi sáng,” ông mỉm cười, những nếp nhăn nơi khóe mắt cong lên. Không, ông ta không thể là một kẻ trăng hoa.

“Tôi rất tiếc,” Sherlock thốt ra trước khi kịp bắt mình im lặng. “Họ không nhận ra đó là chuyện không thể tránh khỏi phải không?”

Ông lão ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu. “Làm sao cậu biết?”

Sherlock khẽ cười. “Mấy chuyện này lúc nào cũng rõ rành rành với tôi, tôi e là vậy.” Cậu cười buồn. “Được bao lâu rồi?”

“Sáu mươi năm,” ông trả lời. “Sáu mươi năm, và tôi chưa một lần thấy buồn chán.”

Sáu mươi năm. Khoảng thời gian bất tận.

Sherlock bật ra câu hỏi mà không hiểu tại sao.

“Cảm giác như thế nào? Ý tôi là, sống cùng bà ấy lâu như thế?”

Ông lão hướng mắt nhìn lên trần nhà. Những hồi ức như hiện ra trên mặt ông. Ký ức. Đến giờ Sherlock mới hiểu giá trị của nó.

“Bà ấy chỉ ở đó thôi”, ông bắt đầu câu chuyện. “Bà ấy ở đó, vào buổi sáng, và vẫn ở đó vào buổi trưa, rồi buổi tối, giành lấy cái gối của tôi vào ban đêm. Tôi sống vì bà ấy và bà ấy sống vì tôi. Tôi xin lỗi, thật khó để diễn tả...”

Giọng ông nghẹn đi trong một tiếng cười. “Chúng tôi không nói nhiều, cậu biết đấy. Chúng tôi không cần làm thế. Dù sao thì chúng tôi cũng rất tệ khi dùng lời nói. Chúng tôi biết nhau như biết chính bản thân mình vậy. Bà ấy thân thuộc với tôi như lòng bàn tay tôi. Có câu nói như vậy phải không? Hay là cái gì khác ấy nhỉ?” Ông lắc đầu. “Chẳng liên quan. Bà ấy luôn ở đó. Sự hiện diện của bà ấy vừa quan trọng lại vừa không được để ý, như thể... như thể sự tồn tại của tim hay phổi tôi vậy. Chúng ta không bao giờ nhớ được rằng chính chúng đang giữ cho chúng ta được sống.” Ông mỉm cười. “Chúng chỉ đơn giản là có ở đó. Chỉ đơn giản là tồn tại ở đó. Bà ấy cũng vậy.”

Ông lão chìm vào yên lặng. Trong đầu Sherlock, cơn đau, morphine và tiếng tim đập của cậu hòa lẫn vào nhau. Vết bỏng nơi bụng cậu cắn xé da thịt rõ ràng hơn. Cậu mở miệng định đáp lại ông lão, nhưng giọng cậu lạc đi. Miệng cậu lại khô khốc. Một cô y tá đột ngột xuất hiện, ấn cậu nằm lại xuống gối. Cô tiêm cho cậu một mũi, và cậu lại chìm vào giấc mơ.

 

\-------------

 

Sherlock tỉnh dậy lần nữa. Những vệt nắng giòn tan tràn qua cửa sổ phòng bệnh rồi rớt thành từng mảnh vàng sắc cạnh trên nền gạch. Chiều muộn. Cơn đau từ vết bỏng chỉ còn âm ỉ. Cậu quay người và phát hiện chiếc giường còn lại trống không.

Hai mắt Sherlock ướt đẫm trong nỗi bàng hoàng.

Một cô y tá lướt vào phòng đúng lúc cậu vừa lấy rìa chăn quẹt nước mắt xong, gương mặt bối rối. Sherlock cầu cho cô ta không tiêm thêm mũi nào cho cậu. Cậu muốn tỉnh táo, cậu thấy ổn, chỉ là hơi khát nước. Cậu luôn luôn thấy khát. Cô y tá mang cho cậu một cốc nước lạnh, và không truyền morphine vào mạch máu cậu nữa. Mắt cậu sáng lên ngay khi nhìn thấy cô đang ghi chép vào phiếu theo dõi bệnh nhân. Cậu mạnh dạn hỏi về John.

“Watson?” Cô y tá chúm chím môi. “Thấp người? Mặc áo cardigan nhỏ? Quấn băng quanh đầu?”

Sherlock gật đầu, tim đập thình thịch. Thật ra cậu cũng không chắc vụ băng đầu lắm, nhưng những miêu tả còn lại thì chuẩn xác. Cô y tá mỉm cười.

“Anh ta vừa mới vào cách đây một giờ đồng hồ. Ngồi đó và trông cậu một lúc. Thở dài nhiều lắm.” Cô lôi tay Sherlock từ dưới nệm lên và đo mạch cho cậu. “Bạn anh hả?”

Sherlock khẽ cười. “Đại loại thế.”

Cô y tá nhíu mày. “Mạch của anh bỗng nhiên đập nhanh hơn”, cô nói, và áp một tay lên trán cậu. “Anh thấy trong người thế nào?”

Sherlock lắc đầu. Cô y tá bỏ tay xuống.

“Như một thằng ngốc,” cậu đáp lại. “Tôi e là mình không quen với cảm giác đó.”

Cô y tá nhìn cậu một lúc lâu. Cô có mái tóc đỏ rực, rõ ràng là do nhuộm. Đôi môi mỏng mím lại, vẻ cương quyết. Những chấm tàn nhang lốm đốm trên mũi. Quầng thâm dưới mắt. Chưa kết hôn. Một phụ nữ mạnh mẽ và đang mệt mỏi.

“Tôi sẽ đi gọi Watson ngay”, cuối cùng cô nói. “Tôi mới thấy anh ta trong phòng chờ chưa đầy nửa tiếng trước.”

Sherlock ngạc nhiên. “Cô...”

Một bên khóe miệng cô y tá cong lên. “Anh sẽ sớm khỏe lại thôi, anh Holmes. Công việc của tôi là giúp đỡ những người bị đau mà.” Nói xong, cô y tá lại bước nhanh ra khỏi phòng.

Những người bình thường khiến Sherlock kinh ngạc.

 

Mười phút trôi qua. Cánh cửa cuối cùng cũng bật mở, và John bước vào. Trông bộ dạng anh xộc xệch và kiệt quệ. Tóc rối bù và bết lại. Ánh mắt mệt mỏi. Anh mặc chiếc cardigan màu tía nhàu nhĩ và đi đôi oxford xám cáu bẩn. Đúng là có một dải băng quấn quanh đầu anh. Thời gian qua anh chỉ uống cà phê và ăn mấy thứ bánh kẹo nhón từ khay của các cô thư ký trong bệnh viện. Trông anh lo lắng và tức giận, không, chính xác là mắc kẹt giữa cả hai cảm xúc.

Sherlock nhìn anh, đau nhói vì yêu thương.

“John,” cậu gọi. “Anh không sao.”

John thở dài và bước tới bên giường cậu. Anh đưa tay ra định nắm vào thành giường, nhưng rồi lại thu tay về và nhét vào túi áo. “Theo một cách nào đó,” anh trả lời. “Cậu thấy thế nào?” Anh hỏi, nhã nhặn và xa cách, nhưng tia nhìn chợt lóe lên trong mắt anh muốn nói điều ngược lại. Sherlock cúi đầu nhìn đăm đăm vào lòng.

“Khát”, cậu khẽ đáp. “Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy hết khát kể từ khi vào đây.”

John rót nước đầy cái cốc nhựa rồi đưa cho cậu. Sherlock nhấm từng ngụm chậm rãi. Cậu nghĩ rằng, chừng nào nước vẫn còn trong cốc, John vẫn sẽ ở đây. Còn khoảng 300 mililit nước để cậu nói ra một lời thú nhận không thể thay đổi. Đây có lẽ sẽ là thử thách nhọc nhằn nhất cậu từng phải đối diện.

“John,” cuối cùng cậu lên tiếng. “John... anh đã ở đây suốt phải không?”

John nhướng người về phía trước, nỗi giận dữ và sự xấu hổ len vào biểu cảm của anh. “Tôi... ờ, đúng vậy. Tôi là một bác sĩ. Tôi khó có thể cứ để cậu ở đây như vậy.” Anh nhìn chằm chằm xuống tay. “Đừng có hiểu nhầm.”

Sherlock nhận ra cơ hội đã đến. “Thật mỉa mai, tôi cũng sẽ nói thế nếu tôi có thể yêu cầu anh làm điều tương tự”, cậu khẽ khàng.

John nhìn chòng chọc vào cậu. “Đừng hiểu nhầm cậu ấy hả? Nói tôi nghe xem, Sherlock. Cậu có cái quái gì để tôi hiểu nhầm?” Giọng anh vỡ ra, và anh cắn chặt môi dưới. “Nghe này, tôi không biết tại sao cậu lại nói tới chuyện đó. Tôi sẽ ở lại và đảm bảo cậu không làm sao. Rồi tôi sẽ tìm một căn hộ khác và chuyển đi. Chúng ta sẽ quên hết mọi chuyện.”

Sherlock bật ra một tiếng cười pha lẫn giận dữ và yêu thương. “Ôi, John”, cậu thở dài. “John, tôi không bao giờ muốn quên đi bất cứ điều gì.”

Mặt John đỏ lên. “Phải rồi. Đương nhiên là cậu sẽ không muốn... thế.” Anh nhìn đi chỗ khác. “Vậy tôi sẽ đi. Tôi chắc mình có thể tìm một chỗ khác ít rắc rối hơn.”

John thốt ra những lời ấy một cách nhẹ nhàng, không biểu cảm. Sherlock tưởng tượng ra phố Baker không có John Watson và gần như nghẹt thở vì đau đớn.

“John, không.” Sherlock không nghĩ ngợi gì mà vươn người ra nắm lấy tay John. “Anh không hiểu sao? Tôi đã nghĩ anh là chồng tôi, vì thế tôi đã quyết định yêu anh. Tôi đã... hoảng sợ, thật đấy. Tôi không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Giả vờ một cảm xúc như thế thật... mệt mỏi không thể tưởng.” Cậu dừng lại hồi lâu. Tay John cục cựa yếu ớt trong cái xiết chặt của cậu. Sherlock áp ngón cái vào lòng bàn tay anh, cảm nhận mạch đập dồn dập. “Nhưng chuyện đó dễ dàng hơn tôi tưởng tượng. Và rồi một ngày, khi đang ngồi trên ghế, tôi nhận ra chuyện đó dễ dàng như vậy bởi vì nó là thật.”

John đăm đăm nhìn cậu. Còn nửa cốc nước. Sherlock nuốt một cái thật mạnh.

“Tôi đã yêu anh. Thậm chí không cần... thậm chí không cần phải cố ép mình làm vậy. Sâu đậm đến mức khi anh tấn công Moriarty, tôi đã nghĩ là tôi sẽ chết vì hoảng sợ. Anh đã trở thành...” Cậu ngưng lại. “Giống như lòng bàn tay của tôi vậy, có phải câu đó là thế không?” Cậu lắc đầu. “Không liên quan. Anh chỉ ở đó. Anh vẫn đang ở đó. Tôi thành thật tin rằng anh sẽ luôn ở đó. Và John này...”

Cậu hít vào một hơi thật sâu.

“Khi tôi tỉnh dậy và ký ức trở về, tôi đã nhớ ra hai điều. Thứ nhất là anh không phải và chưa bao giờ là chồng tôi. Thứ hai là.... thứ hai là tôi đã yêu anh từ khi anh nhìn vào mắt tôi lần đầu tiên mà không thấy khó chịu vì suy luận của tôi. Từ khi anh mỉm cười và nói _tuyệt vời_. Từ khi anh nhớ là bỏ hai viên đường vào cốc cà phê của tôi chỉ sau hai ngày. John Watson...” Giọng cậu nghẹn lại. “John Watson, tôi dám nói là mình đã yêu anh ngay từ đầu.”

Và rồi thay vì nhìn John, Sherlock kê môi vào miệng cái cốc nhựa và uống cạn nước.

 

\-------------

 

Ba ngày sau, họ lên đường về phố Baker. Sherlock háo hức muốn thấy lại căn hộ, lần này với trí nhớ đã hoàn toàn hồi phục. Cậu không mong gì hơn ngoài việc đưa mắt nhìn những cuốn sách quen thuộc, những món đồ quen thuộc và bức tường dán giấy quen thuộc, cũng như cực kỳ vui sướng khi cuối cùng cũng có thể giải thích các lỗ đạn và hình vẽ sơn vàng trên tường.

John cũng vui không kém. Họ nắm tay nhau ở ghế sau taxi, mạch đập nơi tay John điềm tĩnh và hài lòng. Sherlock muốn hòa theo nhịp điệu bình thản ấy; nỗi hồi hộp của cậu khi trở về căn hộ cũng ngang với niềm háo hức. Bà Hudson đã giúp cậu một việc cực kỳ quan trọng hai ngày trước đó, và giờ thì _vật đó_ đang nặng trĩu trong túi áo khoác dài của cậu. John đã tha thứ cho cậu. John đã hôn cậu trên giường bệnh, nụ hôn có vị cà phê nguội ngắt và sự nhẹ nhõm. Nhưng Sherlock không thể quên được ông lão trong phòng bệnh, và mặc dù không phải tuýp người quá gắn bó với những thứ mang tính biểu tượng, cậu vẫn rà những ngón tay lên cái hộp nhỏ qua lớp vải lụa lót túi áo như thể sợ nó sẽ thình lình biến mất.

Taxi đỗ lại và họ bước xuống đường. Sherlock trả tiền trong khi John lấy va li đồ đạc anh mang tới bệnh viện ra khỏi cốp xe. Họ trao nhau một nụ cười trước khi John tiến đến cửa, tra khóa vào ổ. Cánh cửa mở ra, và anh bước vào trong. Sherlock không đi theo anh.

John quay lại xem cậu có đi không. Sherlock thấy rõ những cảm xúc cứ thế nảy nở trên gương mặt anh.

“Cái...” Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc nhẫn. Bất ngờ. Không tin được. Hoảng sợ vì phải tin. Vui không giấu nổi. Phát sợ. Vui hơn nữa. Sợ phải thất vọng.

Một thoáng hy vọng lạ lùng.

“Cái... cái này có phải cái tôi nghĩ không đấy?”

Sherlock chớp chớp mắt. “Anh ngớ ngẩn thật đấy”, cậu lầm rầm một cách trìu mến. “Đây còn có thể là cái gì nữa?”

John cầm lấy chiếc nhẫn. “Cậu đâu có quỳ một gối xuống.”

Sherlock khịt mũi. “Lố bịch, cái phong tục đó. Tôi không định diễn trò hay làm bẩn quần đâu.” Ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau. “Nhưng mà, anh đồng ý nhé ?”

John lồng chiếc nhẫn vào ngón tay. Một chiếc nhẫn vàng giản dị. Rất hợp với anh.

“Có buổi lễ nào không?” anh lo lắng hỏi. Sherlock phá ra cười, âm thanh giòn giã trộn giữa sự nhẹ nhõm, niềm hạnh phúc và nỗi bực bội.

“Anh thật sự đã nghĩ về chuyện đó đấy hả?” cậu hỏi khẽ, nắm lấy tay John và nhẹ nhàng xoay lại. Cả hai đều quên mất họ đang đứng giữa ngưỡng cửa, trước ánh nhìn của cả thành phố London. John vừa cười vừa lắc đầu.

“Chúng ta, đứng trước bục làm lễ, có lẽ là mặc lễ phục tông xuyệt tông?” anh gợi ý, ánh mắt không rời khỏi vệt nắng nhạt đang chạm vào chiếc nhẫn. Sherlock lại cười.

“Cũng dễ thương lắm đấy”, cậu thì thầm.

Tiếng cười dần tan đi.

“Cảm ơn anh, John.” Cậu đưa một tay lên sau cổ John, kéo anh lại gần và hôn nhẹ lên môi anh. Những ngón tay họ đan vào nhau.

“Vì chuyện gì?” John thở ra khi anh rướn người về phía sau, đôi môi khẽ hé mở.

“Tôi cũng không chắc nữa,” Sherlock đáp khi họ cùng bước qua cửa, tay trong tay. Cậu cảm thấy chiếc nhẫn lành lạnh chạm vào da và một nụ cười nở rộng trên mặt. Cậu hôn John lần nữa tại tiền sảnh. “Tôi chỉ muốn cảm ơn anh thôi.”

John cười, và họ hôn nhau lần thứ ba. Rồi họ lên gác và cất hành lý. John đặt ấm nước lên bếp, Sherlock mở laptop ra, họ lại gây lộn với nhau, và chiếc nhẫn ánh lên trong luồng nắng mờ ảo.

Hiện thực mơ màng đã chấm dứt.

Cuối cùng, họ đã trở về nhà.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The completion of this translation is really a huge achievement to me. It’s been quite an emotional journey, with many people have helped me through.
> 
> First of all, I would like to express my thanks to worldaccordingtofangirls, the author of What Meets The Eye, for her amazing piece of writing, and for giving me her permission to translate the story into Vietnamese :3
> 
> My thanks are extended to My Nguyễn, Thiện Thủy and Minh Cavallone, my best friends and also devoted beta-readers, who never hesitate to break my heart with their comments, just so I can emerge with a stronger, better and more precise translation. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Finally, my thank goes to anyone who would come across and read my translation. Hope you will get all the feels after reading it.


End file.
